Cracked Mirror
by bleach409
Summary: Zanpakuto are like mirrors: they are reflections of their owners' power and soul. They represent their true self. So how did Shuuhei Hisagi, a highly respected and honorable lieutenant, end up with such a bloodthirsty weapon? Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.
1. Prologue: The Empty Room

**Cracked Mirror**

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, General

Characters: Shuuhei Hisagi, Kazeshini

**Summary**: Zanpakuto are like mirrors: they are reflections of their owners' power and soul. They represent their true self. So how did Shuuhei Hisagi, a highly respected and honorable lieutenant, end up with such a bloodthirsty weapon?

This story will take place during Hisagi's childhood until the Soul Society Arc.

**Inspiration**: I've thought of this story a while back when I just finished reading 'Hollow Feelings' (a very good read and I highly recommend it). Hisagi has always been my favorite Bleach character and I've always wondered how he managed to get a polar opposite sword spirit despite how Zanpakuto are supposed to reflect their owners.

I will be focusing on Hisagi's past, his thoughts and feelings as he enters the Academy, and how he eventually becomes the lieutenant we come to know in Bleach.

This is my first attempt at writing a Bleach fanfic so I may end up getting some of the Japanese terms incorrectly. I welcome any good constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: The Empty Room**

Shuuhei Hisagi is _stressed_.

He walked down the aisle of the Squad Nine barracks briskly, a file of papers always in hand, and the sound of his Zanpakuto, Kazeshini clinging against his side familiarly as he shoved past his hurried subordinates.

"Have you heard?" One of his subordinates said in a whisper as he went passed, "Captain Tousen has deserted us!"

"What? Our Captain, a traitor?" Another exclaimed. "That can't be…"

"I saw them myself!" His tenth seat claimed. "Tousen was with the Squad 3 and 5 Captains. I even heard the Head commander Yamamoto couldn't do anything to stop them from escaping!"

"I can't imagine how Lieutenant Hisagi is feeling right now," One of his female officers muttered; her tone sympathetic. "The two of them were always close…"

Hisagi finally reached the entrance of his office, shutting the door quickly to silence out the gossip. He let out a tired sigh as he glanced around his office with weary eyes.

His desk, which used to be so neat and tidy, was now littered to the brim with papers. There were also boxes of files on the floor. His completed pile of his subordinates' medical records appeared minimal in comparison, even though he had pulled an all-nighter signing the documents.

Hisagi walked towards his filing cabinet and shoved the paperwork in. Once he has done that, he started dealing with the paperwork on his crowded desk. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finished sorting them while signing a couple in the process. His hand is aching, and his back has gone stiff from sitting too long.

It was already late afternoon as Hisagi finally got up. He flexed his arms and walked around his office in a leisurely pace for a few moments, making sure not to bump into the boxes. He suddenly remembered something he needed at his Captain's office, and after grabbing a few files, he is set on his way.

Squad nine has always been an energetic division, even more so after Tousen's abrupt departure just three days ago. Some of his officers were still resting in the Squad four barracks. Speaking of the injured, Momo Hinamori still hasn't woken up, and her condition worried him, Captain Hitsugaya, and many others immensely. He cannot fathom how Squad Five is functioning without their Captain and Lieutenant. However, he is relieved to hear that his friend Renji has recovered and will be resuming his duties soon.

He entered his Captain's office quietly, placing a new stack of completed work along with the others on a nearby table. He took in the lightly lit room, the familiar calm atmosphere, and of course, the empty chair behind the desk.

_It's like he never left_, Hisagi thought. He could even see Sokyoku Hill from the window, and is briefly reminded of the events that had taken place. He swallowed uncomfortably, and turned his gaze away from the window and towards his captain's old desk.

He placed Kazeshini on the countertop as he sat down and quietly rummaged through the drawers. He didn't know why he brought his sword along with him. It wasn't like he expected an attack inside his own division. Hisagi supposed that old habits die hard.

He finally found what he was here for: the Captain's seal stamp. Since his Captain's betrayal, the Head Commander had assigned him, Kira, and Momo as acting captains until a suitable replacement can be found. Hisagi knew that it was his duty to uphold his division since he is lieutenant, but he still felt honored nonetheless of being given the official right.

_You would make any Captain proud to have you as a lieutenant_. His Captain had told him. It had been after his initiation ceremony, when Hisagi had expressed doubts of his capability to his Captain. Captain Tousen had given him a brief smile before saying this one line. His compliment had encouraged him immensely.

The quietness of the room made it easier for Hisagi's thoughts to wander, and he found himself staring at his katana, wondering for a brief moment whether or not he should try striking up a conversation with the deranged spirit. As soon as the thought passed his mind, Hisagi scoffed. He is in no mood to hear Kazeshini's derogatory language and constant death threats. In fact, Hisagi couldn't remember the last time he and Kazeshini had a civil conversation. His sword spirit still continued to hate him…even after all these years.

He sighed once again as he massaged his forehead, his eyes feeling slightly drowsy.

There was a time that he and his Zanpakuto weren't so different. If he had told this to any of his friends- Kira, Renji, Matsumoto- they would have dismissed his claims as a joke. He is the lieutenant of Squad Nine, known for being calm, mature, and punctual. It would be hard to believe he was ever even a tenth of what his zanpakuto is like.

He smiled softly to himself. His hand still wrapped around the seal tightly.

It has been a while since he thought about his past, but now that he was alone in the room of his traitorous Captain, now was as good a time as any to recall how he became the shinigami he is today.

-o-


	2. Black Trail

Thank you all for your support!

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Remember that this is my depiction of Shuuhei when he is younger. He may seem non-canon at times in the beginning.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Black Trail**

Life at District 74 is harsh.

The 74th District of Rukongai, otherwise known as 'Kuro-Toreiru' or _Black Trail, _is filled with crime and poverty. No matter where you looked, one would always see begging souls on the empty, dust filled paths. It wasn't uncommon to hear someone go missing. Black Trail is a labyrinth. It is easy to get lost in this part of Rukongai. With the old torn down shafts looking virtually identical at every turn, especially when it was night, it would take hours for a newcomer to find their way back again without help.

For this reason, it was a tradition that the inhabitants always carried along black ink, and if they couldn't afford it, many would gather soft mud from the riverbank and carry it with them in clay pots. Whenever they go out, the people would smear black ink on certain corners of the building. They would make signs they recognized, and by doing so, they would be able to return without delay to their original destination. Over time, these black and mud brown markings have spread throughout every corner of the 74th District, hence the reason for its name.

Shuuhei Hisagi was one of those individuals. Instead of the black ink and mud that most of the commoners used, the young dark haired boy would use indigo, created from crushed blueberry from his surrogate father's workshop.

Shuuhei walked down the streets of Kuro-Toreiru while casually looking for his previously marked indigo stains. He turned a left, his arms carrying light baskets of different herbs and berries that his father had requested. Shuuhei licked his lips, almost tasting the blackberries that will soon be crushed in his mouth.

When he finally reached his desired destination, he quickened his pace when he noticed there were unwelcome guests at the door. Two tall, burly men were overshadowing his father, who was currently trying hard to appease them.

"Pay up old man!" One of the men barked, "Your monthly due is up! We don't have all day!"

"Please give me until tomorrow!" His father pleaded, "A regular of mine will be coming by, and I'll have the money you want by then!"

"You must think we're easy, don't you, old geezer?" The second man snarled, "This isn't the first time you've asked for an extension! Looks like you are making a habit of it- I think we ought to teach him a lesson, Kento."

"I hear you…" Kento replied before he swung his fist into his father's side, causing his whole body to buckle in pain. When he leaned down to kick him in the head, Shuuhei ran up from behind and slammed one of the baskets at Kento's face.

"LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" He screamed. He started punching Kento with all his might, but his hits only aggravated rather than hurt the brute, whose face was now stained with berry juice. Shuuhei felt his body picked up from behind as Kento's partner quickly pummeled his whole body to the ground, causing the other basket's contents to spill out. Many of the berries he had spent hours picking now stained his face and clothes.

The other brute mercilessly kicked him in the stomach, causing Shuuhei to cry out in pain.

"Shuuhei!" His father yelled, his body still kneeling.

"You piece of shit," The man spat, literally spitting Shuuhei in the face before he roughly yanked him up by his hair. Shuuhei glared at him before he swiftly punched the man in the face.

The brute screamed as he released Shuuhei in order to tend to his now disfigured nose. Before Shuuhei had the chance to reach his injured father, Kento had grabbed him by the collar of his yukata and held a dagger dangerously close to his neck.

"I should slit your throat you little runt!" Kento hissed.

"Kento, please he's just a boy!" His father begged. "H-he doesn't know any better. I'll be sure to lecture him harshly about this later! H-how about this? I'll give you half the money I owe to you now and you can receive the other half with interest tomorrow?"

Kento narrowed his beady eyes before he gave a quick glance at his partner.

"With interest you say?" Kento repeated.

His father nodded quickly.

"What do you think Dairo?" Kento asked.

Dairo only sneered at Shuuhei before he gave a grunt. "I say…that if we are to accept this offer, then _Kishimoto-san _here should pay with an added 10 percent interest to the monthly payments from now on."

Shuuhei widened his eyes at the sheer injustice of his offer. "Otou-san, don't-!"

"Fine," His father interrupted, ignoring the shock on his son's face. "Just let my son go. I'll bring you the first half right away."

"You heard the old man," Dairo said. "Let the brat go."

Kento sheathed his dagger away before pushing Shuuhei to the ground. The boy slumped to his knees, breathing heavily as moments later his father appeared and threw the bag of coins at Dairo, who caught it easily.

"Come on Kento," Dairo ordered. "We're done for today. We'll be seeing you again at the same time tomorrow, and the money better be with interest!"

"Of course," His father replied back. When the two thugs were finally a good distance away, his father knelt down beside Shuuhei, pick him back up, and lead him inside the small confines of the wood and mud shack.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Shuuhei." His father said. His son didn't answer. "I'm so sorry you had to experience that. I thought you wouldn't be back until an hour later."

"Why Otou-san?" He said bitterly. His father sighed, knowing exactly what his son meant. It wasn't the first time after all.

"Son," his father began, "There is a certain order in this world. Dairo and Kento may be nasty individuals, but the monthly payments are what guarantee our safety from other criminals like them. It is unfortunate that you ended up here in Kuro-Toreiru Shuuhei, but that is how the system here works. If we don't follow it, we will end up losing our lives too easily."

"Screw the system!" Shuuhei spat. "I don't care how much 'protection' those thugs are giving us. Can you seriously call this _living_? Trying your hardest to make money only to hand it over to those bastards…and then get the shit beat out of you if you refuse?"

"Then what do you suppose we do instead?" His father asked him gently.

"I-I don't know!" He exclaimed. Not for the first time, Shuuhei once again felt so…helpless, vulnerable. Why did he and his father have to live like this? It just wasn't _fair_. "But anything is better than dealing with them."

His father only chuckled lightly, grasping his shoulders tightly against him. "You have spirit, son. I appreciate how you defended me Shuuhei, I really do. But you will end up getting yourself killed with your reckless behavior. You have to chose your opponents carefully son. If you know that your opponent is stronger than you…there are times its best to stand down or run away if given the chance."

"So you're telling me to just stand there and watch them beat you up?!" Shuuhei said incredulously.

"If it keeps you safe, then yes," His father told him sternly. "I didn't decide to take you in to see you on the verge of dying again. I want you to live, Shuuhei. Maybe one day, when you grow into a fine young man, you will have the means to leave this horrid place and start a new life for yourself."

Shuuhei didn't reply. He still remembered the day his father found him. He had just recently come into the spirit world. He had nothing. No family, no friends. He was lying on his stomach by a river, his body weak with hunger after days of not eating. There weren't many places to buy or even steal food from since most of the souls here didn't need sustenance, didn't have an ounce of spirit energy. The fact that he lasted as long as he did with only water was already quite an achievement.

He remembered hearing the clattering sound of sandals approach him. Shuuhei had thought his second life was forfeit. He'd heard of children going missing before, kidnapped by slave traders or worse, eaten by the occasional hollow. He felt his body pushed over, and instead of seeing some brute, his dark grey eyes took in a thin, middle aged man with worried brown eyes, dressed in simple garments. He had on a straw hat, and he was carrying a basket of dried plants.

Seeing his deprived state, the thin-haired man he would later call father tugged his chin down and pushed berries into his mouth. Shuuhei ate the offered berries slowly, he had wondered for a moment if he was being poisoned, but decided he didn't care. Sometime later, Shuuhei had passed out, and the next time he woke up, he found himself in the care of Rentarou Kishimoto, the district's only ink maker. He had clean clothes, a roof over his head, and a guardian that cared for him.

"I'm sorry, Otou-san." Shuuhei said quietly as he sat down in the makeshift bed. His father looked up at him. He had been in the middle of crushing herbs.

"What for?"

He swallowed heavily, staring down at his lap. "I'm always causing you trouble. Even though you asked nothing in return when you took me in- if it weren't for me, those thugs wouldn't have forced you to pay extra and you wouldn't have to worry about having another mouth to feed."

"Shuuhei," His father said, "Look at me." He raised his head slowly. "Don't you_ ever_ think that I regret taking you in- that was my decision, and it's the_ best_ decision I've made yet. My late wife and I had always wanted a child, Shuuhei. Though we are not related, you are in every way my son and not a burden. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Otou-san," He replied. His father smiled as he reached over and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Good." He said. He handed Shuuhei a wet cloth. "Now change out of those clothes and wipe the stains off your face. The ointment will be ready to apply, and then you will be free to join your friends on that fishing trip."

"What about the herbs and berries I gathered?" He asked. "They're all wasted now…"

"Don't worry about it." His father said, "Just leave that to me."

Shuuhei nodded as he did what he was told.

-o-

"Hey Shuuhei, what took you so long?" One of his friends, Hikaru, called out to him. His slicked up silver hair was already covered in sweat from waiting in the sun. "I've been waiting since_ forever_."

"Sorry about that," he apologized. He adjusted the hand-made straw basket from his shoulders, his fishing spear in hand. "Where are Asuya and Taro?"

"They're already at the East River bank." Hikaru answered, "No doubt trying to catch the big ones while we're here. Come on."

Shuuhei only nodded as he followed his neighborhood friend up the familiar slope. Soon enough, Asuya and Taro came into view, their legs halfway in the water as they tried spearing the fish. So far, there were a couple fish in each of their baskets.

"Shuuhei!" Asuya called out as he emerged. "Catch!" His hand was a slight blur as he threw the object in question towards him. Shuuhei grabbed it, wincing when his skin felt the prickly thorns of a sea urchin.

Shuuhei dropped the sea urchin with a grimace, as Asuya laughed aloud at his reaction. "That's not funny Asuya! You know I hate sea urchins!" He had made the mistake of bringing home an offered sea urchin from Asuya before. After preparing and cooking it up, he had vomited immediately after taking a bite of it, much to his father's amusement.

"It was so worth it!" Asuya said, still laughing. "You should have seen your face! I'm _so glad_ I asked my father to give me one after one of his canoeing trips."

"Oh yeah? Then how about asking for something useful the next time around?" Shuuhei retorted. He kicked the dropped sea urchin away from him in mock anger before he folded up the ends of his yukata. "I am so getting you with that!"

"You guys just won't stop," Taro sighed, stepping out of the river as Shuuhei dashed right in. He watched Shuuhei tackle Asuya into the water and the two began to splash each other playfully. "I'm tired."

"You just got here an hour ago." Hikaru pointed out. "Don't you have five other siblings you need to help feed?"

"I guess," Taro replied, setting his chubby body down on the rocky banks of the river. "It's not like we need food all that much though. All of my family members can survive with a pinch a day and be fine. I'm only doing this for a profit. Just in case any shinigami happens to stop by dad's food stand and had a taste for fish."

"Good luck with that." Hikaru muttered, "As if any shinigami would stop by this dump any time soon."

"Exactly," Taro agreed.

After another 2 hours of spearing fish, Shuuhei and his friends started heaving their filled baskets to their shoulders and begin the journey to return home. Instead of going directly to his house, Shuuhei followed his other friends to the center square. Taro knew of a person who would pay generously for their catch. It was times like these that Shuuhei was thankful he didn't end up in a worse district. He has heard one too many horror stories of what goes on in Inuzuri or the Zaraki district.

There was a commotion down at the square. Shuuhei frowned as he noticed how all the people have gotten outside of their homes, as if something peculiar had happened. He and his friends shoved their way past the civilians, and Shuuhei widened his eyes at the sight that greeted him:

Shinigami…a whole group of them, all darkly clad in their shinigami robes with katanas strapped to their side or back. There were 10 of them, split into two groups. One of them answered one of the villager's questions before addressing the crowd.

"We have heard that there have been many mysterious disappearances in this district." A male shinigami with a buzz-cut was saying. "Any of you who have any information about these disappearances should step forth now."

The crowd began to mutter in undertones. Shuuhei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. These disappearances have been happening ever since he got here, and only now the shinigami decided to do something about it? How unreliable, and they are the ones responsible for keeping the balance and their safety against the hollows.

"Come on," Shuuhei urged each of his friends, "We need to get going."

"The shinigami-!" Asuya protested.

"-are here to do their job." Shuuhei finished. "They'll be gone once they're done and get their paycheck. So come on!" His friends mumbled incoherent replies as they very unwillingly parted away from the crowd and group of shinigami.

"Hey Shuuhei," Hikaru said quietly. He turned to him questionably. "Do you have something against shinigami?"

"Not really," He answered, "Why?"

"They're shinigami!" Asuya exclaimed, as if that explained everything. "I heard stories about how they fight with these cool katanas and incantations against the hollows. My father even told me that the upper level shinigami even had these unique sword abilities and move at an impossible speed!"

"Yeah I heard about that too!" Taro chimed in, "You know, they even have an academy for potential recruits? One of my aunt's younger cousins is a student there."

"It's not every day we see so many of them either," Hikaru added, but unlike Asuya or Taro, his expression grew grim. "There must be something serious going on…"

"Aren't you the least bit…I don't know, amazed?" Asuya said.

"Sure I am," Shuuhei said easily, "I think it's cool that they can fight so well. But standing around staring at them with admiration isn't going to fill my stomach."

_And they don't deal with the common criminals either, _Shuuhei thought. He can still feel a slight pain in his abdomen where Dairo had struck him this morning.

"You know what would be really awesome?" Asuya said.

Shuuhei gave him a glance, "What?"

Asuya grinned, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. "It would awesome…if all of us got accepted into the Shinigami Academy!" Shuuhei stared at him in disbelief. "I mean, I know that it's likely impossible since most of us don't have much spirit energy but…Shuuhei, you have a good amount."

"That's true," Hikaru muttered. "You have the most spirit energy I've seen around here."

"Hold on," Shuuhei said, "Me? A shinigami? Just because I have spirit energy doesn't mean I'm cut out for the job."

"I know, but you have the best chance out of all of us." Taro said. "Do you not want to be a shinigami?"

"I don't know." He said honestly, "Shinigami fight hollows almost all the time. They must have casualties don't they? I don't know if I'm willing to risk my neck for a bunch of strangers."

"But you do it for us right?" Asuya prodded. "For our safety and your Otou-san's, right Shuuhei?"

Shuuhei thought about it for a moment. All those times his friends had stood by him against the local bullies, and how his father had taken him in and raised him for the past few years….would he risk his life for them?

The answer is obvious.

"Sure," He said, "If it's for you guys and my Otou-san, then why not?" His answer seems to appease them as they rounded another marked corner and approached the potential buyer.

_Becoming a shinigami…_Shuuhei thought, and then he scoffed mentally. _It's probably impossible for me._

-o-


	3. Encounter

Thank you all for your support!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encounter **

Shuuhei always loved the wind.

To him, it is the epitome of power: Unyielding and relentless, forever traveling from place to place. It is the very definition of freedom and potential. It is boundless, limitless, and fearless. Shuuhei wished he is like the wind. Unlike the wind, he is trapped here in Kuro-Toreiru. Stuck with obligations to support his father and survive a mean lifestyle. Dairo and Kento had come at the promised time- just after one of his father's ink customers had paid. Thankfully, there were no further disputes as Dairo counted the coins snidely and quickly left with his equally brutish companion.

Sometimes, whenever he had spare time to be alone, Shuuhei would wander around the edges of the nearby forest and plains. He would spend at least an hour sitting on the hillside, just watching the gray sky and feeling the breeze sweep through him. Shuuhei's mind would instantly be calm and for that brief moment, he can imagine his life being far more meaningful than it really was.

"Shuuhei!" He heard his otou-san exclaim, "Shuuhei, where are you? I need your help."

He sighed as he folded his knees and got up, reality slamming its ugly head into him once more. He quickened his pace, and reached his otou-san at the front of the house.

"Yes, otou-san?"

"Shuuhei, I need you to buy some rice and soybeans from Yuto-san," his father began.

Shuuhei suppressed a groan. Yuto was the local shopkeeper who happens to be only one who took other methods of payment. Since he and his father were low on coins thanks to those thugs, Yuto was usually their last resort to get food. While that was good and all, Yuto is also a stingy cheat. There are times that Shuuhei had to double check the weight of the bags to make sure he wasn't a cup short. Not only that, if Shuuhei muttered even one word of disrespect in front of the overweight, obnoxious buyer- he can say sayonara to a good deal.

"Make sure to wrap the ink bottles and basket of berries tightly!" His otou-san said to him as he quietly went inside. Shuuhei only nodded before doing just that.

Before the morning sun had even risen, Shuuhei is already out of the house and on his way to the center square, with another hand-made basket over his shoulders. He casually dipped his hand in indigo as he walked pass distinct landmarks (as distinct as they can get around here) and made his way around quietly. After at least 20 minutes of walking, Shuuhei finally reached the outskirts of the center.

There were a couple souls out, talking amongst themselves. As Shuuhei walked past them, he realized that most of the gossips were about the group of shinigami that arrived a week ago. Instead of the usual awestruck chatter he is used to hearing, Shuuhei's ears perked up when he heard something of interest:

"…all 10 of them disappeared!" One of the middle-aged ladies had whispered to her friend, "There was no trace of them left!"

"Could it be the hollows?" Her companion muttered.

"Maybe, but surely hollows can't be so strong as to take down 10 shinigami at once?"

"This is frightening…if the shinigami can't stop the disappearances, then who can?"

Shuuhei begrudgingly moved on, it wouldn't do if he got caught eavesdropping, but he couldn't help but wonder. So the shinigami he saw had all vanished? The situation seems to be getting worse. Hikaru was right after all…something bad is happening here, more so than they realized. He hoped he didn't end up facing who or what was causing the disappearances.

-o-

"So it's you again huh runt?" Yuto said, his tone condescending as he stared down at the dark-haired boy's small figure.

Shuuhei felt his eye twitch in irritation, "I'm here for the usual trade, Yuto-san."

"Well, open up then!" Yuto-san demanded. Shuuhei diligently loaded the ink and berries onto the scale while Yuto-san placed bags of soybean and rice on the other, waiting for the scales to balance out. When it did so, Shuuhei frowned.

"T-that can't be right!" He exclaimed, looking at the scales indignantly. "You had the scales loaded!"

"Shut your mouth, boy!" Yuto hissed. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing? You get what you get!"

"You had them loaded!" He repeated loudly. Some of the surrounding souls were starting to wonder what was going on. "There's no way ten ink filled bottles weigh only one small bag of rice! You're obviously cheating me!"

Yuto-san narrowed his bulgy eyes and glared menacingly. Shuuhei only glared at the obese shopkeeper in return. He couldn't accept this…he knew his father told him to trend lightly when dealing with the stingy shopkeeper, but his softness is just making Yuto grow more bold.

"Listen here boy, and listen well," Yuto warned, "You either take this deal or never set foot here again! You won't find another shopkeeper as generous as I am- so take it or leave it!"

"Fine!" Shuuhei replied angrily. "No deal! I'll be taking these back!" He made a move to grab the bottles but Yuto held them out of his reach. "Give those back to me!"

"Everything that is on this table is my property!" Yuto claimed, "Now get out of my sight-!"

"No! I'm not leaving without those!"

"Hey you two, what's the trouble here?" A young female voice called from behind.

"It's none of your con-!" Yuto stopped when he finally looked up to see who it was. Noticing the surprise, Shuuhei narrowed his eyes before turning his gaze to the intervener. His eyes widened in amazement as he took in the black kimono, short green hair, and a badge strapped to her left arm.

"Is this big bad man causing you trouble?" The female shinigami asked him, her mouth tight-lipped in comical indignation. Shuuhei didn't reply for a moment. He never expected to meet yet _another_ shinigami, and one who actually took notice of him.

So Shuuhei only nodded in stunned silence before the green haired shinigami addressed Yuto.

"Now look here, Mr. Bad Man…" The shinigami said like she was scolding a little boy, "You don't treat little boys like that! That is just wrong! Now give the boy back his stuff!"

Yuto only stared at the female shinigami in disbelief, probably wondering if she's actually serious, until the shinigami narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Do you have stuffing in your ears? _I said_ give the boy back his things!" The shinigami repeated; her voice now had a threatening undertone.

Yuto nodded quickly before he more or less shoved the items back into Shuuhei's arms quickly.

"Good boy!" The shinigami said, smiling like a giddy child. "Now, was there something else you wanted?" She asked Shuuhei with a wide smile.

"I-I just wanted some rice and soybeans…" He muttered, "B-but he wouldn't give the right amount."

"Huh," She mumbled. Her face appeared thoughtful. "Okay, I know what to do!" Suddenly, she pulled out her katana and pointed it at Yuto's throat. Yuto jumped back with a shriek.

"I demand on my honor as a shinigami that you hand over your supply of rice and soybeans!" She declared. Both Yuto and Shuuhei stared at her, flabbergasted.

_Is she for real…?_ Shuuhei thought. Though, he couldn't help but be pleased at seeing Yuto's humiliation.

"T-this is unreasonable!" Yuto sputtered. "I can't hand over my supply for free-!"

"Your cheating ways are unreasonable!" She countered, pointing at the loaded scales with her katana. The bag of rice was tilting the scales even though there was nothing on the other end. Yuto appeared aghast, embarrassed and angered of being caught. "Now hand the rice and soybeans over before someone gets hurt! Since I'm also thirsty, get me some sake while you are at it!"

Yuto visibly gulped before he is forced to follow the shinigami's demands. A few moments later, Shuuhei was carrying the biggest haul of rice and soybeans he has ever carried. The shinigami walked beside him, gulping down sake like there's no tomorrow.

"Ah! Now that hit the spot!" She exclaimed, after downing another bottle. "I am so glad I got Kensei to bring me along! I even got to exert some _Mashiro justice_!" With that, she dropped down and struck an outrageous pose. Shuuhei cracked a smile at her antics. Are all shinigami this weird?

"Hey little boy," She said, "Do you know of a good place to get souvenirs?"

He nodded. "Most of the shops are located at the center square. You need to take three lefts and then another right to reach the first one."

"Oh I see!" She exclaimed. "This place really is like a maze. It's so easy to get lost here, but at least I got you! Kensei and his boy gang are probably having trouble getting around!"

"You mean there are more of you?" Shuuhei asked. She nodded.

"I got to go find them after I'm done having my fun," She said happily, "Thanks for your help, um…?"

"Shuuhei Hisagi."

"Thanks for the help, Shuuhei!" The shinigami replied, patting his head playfully. Shuuhei tried not to scowl. "If you ever run into trouble again, just call _Mashiro Kuna-nee_ for help!"

"Okay."

The female shinigami gave a wink before she suddenly took off in an incredible speed, leaving the boy in the dust. Shuuhei only heaved his heavy burden up before he started the journey home. He had a lot to tell his otou-san.

-o-

"….and then she whipped out her sword and threatened Yuto to do what she told him!" Shuuhei finished with a grin. His father sat beside him, chuckling.

"That is certainly one good ending!" His otou-san said. "You are very lucky to have the shinigami notice you. What did you say her name was?"

"I think it was Mashiro Kuna," He told him. "She's pretty strange, but she did help me out a lot."

"That she did," The older man agreed. "Now we have a whole year's supply of rice and soybeans."

Shuuhei nodded, before realizing something critical. "Wait, Yuto is never going to let me near his stall again. What's going to happen to us once the rice and soybeans run out?"

His father sighed, "We'll worry about that when the time comes, son. I can start searching for another potential replacement. I should have known it would have come to this." He got up from his sitting position and went outside, washing his ink-stained hands in the man-made brook.

Shuuhei took a sneak glance at the painting his father was working on, his eyes widening by the second in sheer amazement at his father's artistic talent. He took in the elegant brush strokes that made up the mountains, the hills, and the delicate tree branches with cherry blossoms. It was a masterpiece. Shuuhei wished he could paint half as good.

"Shuuhei!" His father scolded half-heartedly. "What did I say about looking at my unfinished pieces?"

"B-but there's nothing wrong with it," He insisted. "You can make money with these paintings! You don't have to just sell ink."

His father only shook his head. "There aren't many people here who have the money or interest to buy paintings. Besides, I see painting only as a hobby, not a job. It wouldn't be the same."

"Even so…" Shuuhei muttered.

"Your friend Hikaru dropped by," His father mentioned casually, his hands picking up a brush and wetting in the assortment of inks. "He asked if you had some time to play in the afternoon. I hear Taro and Asuya will also be there. I told him you had time."

"Really? Arigato Otou-san!" Shuuhei said, embracing his father figure. His father chuckled before he ruffled his hair familiarly.

"It's not a problem, Shuuhei." He said, "Make sure you wash up and eat before you leave."

-o-

"Come on Shuuhei! You can do better than that!" Asuya taunted, watching Shuuhei dribble the ball with his legs. He stood spread out, guarding the goal intently.

Hikaru was deterring his path, before he suddenly slipped in a foot and suddenly gained control of the ball. He kicked it pass him and is running the ball towards the goal, with Taro acting as goalie.

"Taro, look out!" Shuuhei shouted, before Hikaru aimed. Taro lunged, but the ball went just pass his fingertips, thereby giving a point to the opposing team.

"Great one, Hikaru!" Asuya yelled from the other side.

"Sorry, Shuuhei," Taro muttered. "I'll try to catch the next one."

"It's alright, Taro. It's just a friendly game of football.*" He reassured him. "We'll get them back soon."

The game progressed, with Hikaru and Shuuhei scoring points before they switched positions. It was soon dusk when Asuya kicked the ball over Shuuhei too hard. The ball tumbled down the ragged hill and into the dense forest.

"I'll get it!" Asuya said, before he took off after the missing ball. Shuuhei and his two friends decided to take a break.

Their plans were interrupted when they suddenly heard Asuya's piercing scream.

"Asuya!" Shuuhei shouted before all of them ran towards his direction.

Once they ran past the dense forest and into a clearing, it took Shuuhei's entire willpower not to scream:

A_ hollow_….Shuuhei felt his body froze in fear as he stared at the monstrosity standing just a few meters in front of him. The hollow was enormous, standing at least 50 feet, but it seemed even larger at this distance. It had the shape of a bug, with numerous thick legs and a long neck. It's hollowed out eyes regarded them carefully. Shuuhei has never met a hollow before, and few lived to tell the tale. He heard his friends shudder, stunned into silence. Shuuhei swallowed heavily, before his eyes darted to the shredded garment on the ground. There was a long bloody tear in the back. There was no soul left.

He's dead…Asuya is dead. The fact was almost surreal. He was just playing football with them just moments ago, and now he's gone for good.

_If I don't get away, I'll end up like that. _Shuuhei thought morbidly, before swallowing again.

The hollow approached, its footsteps sounding like thunder, and then it gave a piercing roar. At that, his two friends gave a terrified scream and stepped back a little, but like Shuuhei, their eyes were hypnotized on the hollow.

_We have to run! _Shuuhei's thoughts screamed at him. Yet despite his mind's intentions, his body just wouldn't budge, and he couldn't even yell due to the intense fear that had settled deep within him. He blinked, and forced his gaze onto the ground, away from the hollow. The moment he looked away, he suddenly felt his body function normally again. He gave a scream, waking Hikaru and Taro to their senses.

"RUN AWAY!" He shouted at them. "Run now! Or we're dead!"

The three of them quickly did so, with Hikaru and Taro ahead of him by a few steps. There was still a distance before he and his friends can reach the forest. Shuuhei looked behind his shoulder. The hollow was gaining on them: every one step the hollow took was equal to their three steps, and the forest was still far away. Unless…

"Run faster!" Shuuhei encouraged them. "Run faster if you want to live!"

Suddenly, Shuuhei grabbed a stray stick on the ground, holding it like a shinigami would with a sword. He didn't know why he decided to do this, but he knew that they were all going to be hollow food if someone doesn't delay the monster.

Instead of attacking him with its ugly face, a purple, tentacle like thing came out and shot towards Shuuhei. He whacked the tentacle angrily. His friends suddenly stopped running, staring at him in bewilderment.

"_Didn't you hear me_?!" Shuuhei said, frustrated, as he continued to hit the disgusting thing away. "You have to get out of here! _Run and don't stop!"_

Hikaru and Taro paused for a moment, before they quickly turned their backs and starting running. Shuuhei felt relief surge in him despite his dangerous predicament. At least his friends will be okay.

No sooner had he thought of this, when he felt his body being wrapped around by a thicker tentacle. Soon, his small figure is being lifted into the air. Shuuhei screamed in horror. His whole body is being flung this way and that, the food he ate just hours prior were threatening to spill out. His head was growing dizzy, but he kept screaming anyway, in hopes that someone…_anyone_ would notice and help.

But it seems that Shuuhei's luck has run out. The hollow suddenly tugged him closer, getting him closer towards its mouth. Shuuhei kept screaming, his arms trying to get his body free but to no avail. He shut his eyes; tears seeped out as he is forced to accept the inevitable…

Then, his body became airborne.

Shuuhei opened his eyes in shock as his whole body, now freed of the appendage, slammed hard into the ground. What happened? As he recollected himself, he heard footsteps approaching him. He first saw a pair of sandals, and then the familiar black kimono garb, only this time, the shinigami also had on a white sleeveless overcoat. Shuuhei finally made out the face of a muscular silver-haired man. He wore elbow length black gloves, his katana fully unsheathed in his right hand.

Somehow, this shinigami…felt _different_. Unlike the other shinigami he saw or met, Shuuhei could sense some kind of energy pulsing out of him, though he had no idea how. He carried himself with an air of certainty and confidence, like a high class individual. Almost instantly, Shuuhei knew that this shinigami was powerful.

The silver-haired shinigami soon noticed his staring and gave a grin. Shuuhei picked himself back up, his eyes not once leaving the shinigami.

"Hey hurry up and get out of here," The shinigami told him, "You don't want to die do you?"

Shuuhei stared, his mouth agape at the irony. With a grunt, Shuuhei quickly ran past the white cloaked shinigami until he was at a safe enough distance. He watched as the shinigami commanded the rest of his team.

"Men!" He yelled. "Back off!"

"Yes sir!" His squad, which consisted of four male shinigami quickly backed away from the hollow, leaving the silver-haired shinigami with the beast.

There was a swirl of wind surging around the shinigami as he directed his sword to the ground, and Shuuhei's knees unwillingly buckle to an unknown pressure, but he kept watching.

"Now _blast away_…" The shinigami whispered. The wind now surged around his weapon, the length of the blade shortening and the hilt now stained black. Shuuhei felt like his body is punched, his breathing now uneven.

"_TACHIKAZE_!"

The shinigami gave a downward strike with his shortened blade, and numerous blasts of wind came forth, engulfing the enormous hollow. The wind surges narrowed into invisible strings and sliced through the hollow's legs and neck like it was nothing. A moment later, the hollow's whole body collapsed, causing a lot of smoke and dust to form.

_Amazing…_Shuuhei thought with awe, finally able to stand up properly. _With just one strike, he took out the hollow like it was child's play._

With that, the shinigami had his weapon return to normal as he sheathed it once more. The rest of his squad leaped down and gathered towards their leader.

"Is everybody alright?" He said.

"Yes sir." His squad answered in unison.

Shuuhei slumped to the ground, his body still feeling weak from the pressure admitted during the shinigami's display of power. Just a week ago, he had thought of shinigami as incompetent people who cared only about their pay. Oh how wrong he was. This shinigami… is what you call a fighter, a true warrior- compared to him…or even to his subordinates, Shuuhei felt so useless.

He felt his eyes well up again, and soon enough, he was sobbing: Crying about his meaningless existence. How he is always getting picked on by thugs, spent half his days starving, and then almost getting eaten. He even wondered for a moment if getting eaten would have been a better alternative than the life he had.

"Hey, what are you crying for kid?" The leader of the shinigami asked as he approached him. "At least you are alive. You should be happy."

_Happy? _ Shuuhei scoffed mentally. _I suppose I should be, since I have otou-san and my friends. My friends…they probably think I'm dead by now! _

"_Smile!__"_ The shinigami demanded, "_Or else_!"

"That's a bit much don't you think?" One of his subordinates reprimanded.

"No, I don't," His leader said as he walked over and tugged his body back up. "Come on, stand up!"

Shuuhei did, his tear-stained eyes looking at the shinigami warily, before wiping them away hastily. He didn't want to appear pathetic in front of them, though it was pointless since Shuuhei couldn't will the tears to stop.

"So what's your name anyway huh?" The shinigami asked.

"S-Shuuhei H-Hisagi," He finally said; his voice uneven.

"Shuuhei Hisagi," The shinigami repeated, "A mighty strong sounding name…_Stop crying_!" He snapped.

Shuuhei felt his throat hitch before he suddenly bawled. He was so pathetic right now…he couldn't even live up to his own name.

"What are you crying about now, kid?" He demanded. "I said stop crying! You got to be kidding me."

"_Kensei!"_ A familiar sing-song voice said. Shuuhei didn't look up, but he knew who it was instantly.

"Mashiro," The shinigami- Kensei- said, confirming her identity. "Where the hell did you go during the battle-?!"

"Listen, when I was hiding in the bushes, look what I found on the ground!" Mashiro interrupted quickly, not seeming to care what Kensei had said. She also didn't seem to notice him either, Shuuhei thought, and he was glad about that. He didn't want her to see him like this.

She held up a spare shinigami uniform. "See? A squad uniform!"

Kensei gave a surprised gasp, as did the rest of his squad.

"There was a whole bunch of them- Ten of them!" Mashiro continued.

"Ten…uniforms…" Kensei repeated, his voice bordering on shock.

"Captain, they must be…" His subordinate trailed off.

"What? What? Is ten important or something? Well?" Mashiro said impatiently.

"You're such an idiot," Kensei muttered. Mashiro looked up at him. "Ten…that was the number of shinigami sent out in the advance party!"

Shuuhei dried his eyes, suddenly interested in what Kensei was saying. Mashiro had asked a question, while Kensei gave a morbid answer concerning the disappearances.

"…how could they have taken them off with the sash still tied?" Kensei pointed out, "How could they remove their sandals with the socks still on?" When no one answered him, Kensei started to bark orders to each of his officers, and once again, Shuuhei felt his admiration for Kensei grow. He was clearly disturbed by the news, yet he didn't let his unease get in the way. He knew exactly what needed to be done, and his subordinates knew that. Kensei was a natural leader.

"Hey kid," Kensei said, turning to him. Shuuhei blinked in surprise at the sudden address. "You should go home quickly before it gets dark. Understand kid?"

Shuuhei didn't reply. He was too busy staring at a strange symbol on the man's bare torso. Shuuhei wasn't completely literate, but he could make out the standard numbers 6 and 9. If Kensei had those numbers tattooed to his skin…it must hold a special meaning for him.

Kensei only threw him a glance before he turned away from him, with Mashiro and one of his subordinates walking beside him.

"You weren't really serious about the whole 'camping out' were you Kensei?" Mashiro whined. "I'm not really a '_tent person'_."

"Sorry," Kensei replied bluntly, not sounding apologetic at all. "We're all out of four-star hotels."

Soon, the three shinigami disappeared from view. Shuuhei stayed transfixed in his spot a moment longer. He noticed that the hollow's remains have already disintegrated. He let out a breath, not believing how lucky he was to still be alive.

Speaking of…Shuuhei's eyes suddenly widened. His otou-san! He must be sick with worry. He quickly took off in a mad dash, the clearing completely bare once again.

-o-

Shuuhei had been right, his father was sick with worry.

When Shuuhei had appeared in front of his house, he discovered that his friends were also there, having just told his father of his untimely 'death'. His father, upon seeing him, instantly embraced him tightly, sobbing in relief. Hikaru was wiping away tears while Taro asked him questions about what had happened.

"The shinigami saved my life," He told them. He told them all about Kensei and his team, and then he added his meeting with Mashiro earlier when she appeared after the battle. Hikaru and Taro were awestruck, and then they quickly expressed their thanks to him for saving their lives. They later mentioned how they had already informed Asuya's family and they were now in mourning. Shuuhei reminded himself to pay them his respects.

Eventually his friends left, and his father insisted that he check Shuuhei for possible injuries. Just to keep his father from worrying even further, Shuuhei consented.

It was late into the night when Shuuhei finally settled into bed. He closed his eyes. The whole day's events had exhausted him more than he realized, and sleep quickly took over.

Unbeknownst to the house's occupants, the usually tightly closed shutter suddenly flung open…

And a deathly cold wind breezed through the room.

-o-

* Rukongai is written to be taking place during the Edo period. Football (or soccer) only become prominent during the Meiji Restoration, but to make the story flow more easily I adjusted a few changes.


End file.
